plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Aloe
Aloe is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 introduced in the 5.1.1. update. From time to time, it heals the plant on the tile in front of it on its immediate right, restoring its health. This plant is associated with the Epic Quest, Aloe, Salut! and is obtained at the end of the quest. Aloe will begin to heal a plant when its health reaches below 50%. It will heal the plant for 6 bites, regardless of the type of plant. After healing a plant, it takes 10 seconds for it to be able to heal that plant again. Almanac Entry Aloes heal injured plants to their immediate right. Special: Activates when plant damage reaches 50% Aloe likes to soothe. He likes to alleviate, he likes to restore, he likes to mend. But don't ask him to revive. He's touchy about revival. Sun cost: 75 Recharge: Sluggish Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Aloe will instantly heal every plant in a 3x3 radius around it to full health. Strategies Aloe is a healing plant that works well with defensive plants such as Wall-nut, Tall-nut, and the like. Due to its placement scheme, it limits the offensive power of the player a bit, preventing plants like Snapdragon and Phat Beet from dealing major damage. It can also be overwhelmed when there are too many zombies eating its defensive plant. Aloe works extremely well with Chard Guard. When a Chard Guard has no leaves left and its health has been reduced below half, the Aloe will heal the Chard Guard and replenish all of its leaves. This can make for a stalemate situation that the player can use to their advantage to save up sun or prepare defenses (although more zombies will appear after a little while in other lanes). If you put Chard Guard in the right spot and there are not too many zombies eating it at a time, you can drag this on forever, until the Chard Guard kills all the zombies with its knockback damage. Aloe's healing ability however does not work well with Infi-nut because of the fact it can already regenerate over time and it has lower health than a Wall-nut. It may not be suitable with Explode-O-Nut or Hot Date because it will affect it negatively, since Explode-O-Nut and Hot Date were made to explode after it gets eaten, not to last an entire level. The game will hint the player that Aloe and Kiwibeast can be a good combo. In fact, this is a good idea since Kiwibeast can deal damage, while Aloe heals Kiwibeast from damage. This can also work with Pea-nut and Endurian, but Kiwibeast is the most effective at dealing damage. Aloe is also very effective with Sweet Potato since it will last longer and in turn make its strategy easier to manage because of not having to use Wall-nut First Aid to heal it. Garlic is not recommended with it as it appears that Garlic getting healed does not restore the lane diversion effect. It appears that its health and the amount of times that it can divert zombies are controlled by different things. Trivia *It is similar in use to Heavenly Peach from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. **However, Aloe costs 75 sun, while Heavenly Peach costs 125, and without Aloe's Plant Food effect it can only heal the plant in front of it, unlike Heavenly Peach which can heal in a 3x3 radius normally. *It, Gold Bloom, and Electric Currant are currently the only plants obtainable through completion of an Epic Quest. *In an advertisement about getting it on the title screen, the player can see its waterdrop is blue instead light green. *Despite the fact that its seed packet is in the style of Modern Day and Player's House, its background in the Almanac and seed selection is in the style of premium plants. This is also shared with other plants obtained from Epic Quests. *If a defensive plant's armor (through its Plant Food ability) is damaged, Aloe cannot replenish the armor if it is damaged. *It is the only plant that heals other plants in the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2.